


Hunger

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Touch-Starved, symbiote-spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade dies in a burning building and Peter pulls him out. Based on a post symbiote-spideypool on tumblr.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> https://symbiote-spideypool.tumblr.com/post/174644032987/what-about-touch-starvedwade <\--- this is the post!! 
> 
> title taken from Hunger from Florence + the Machine. go listen to the song!! i didn't listen to it as i was writing, but i did listen to find a title, nd it actually fits real well??? honestly just do urself a favour nd listen to her music bc it's fucking amazing (i esp love the deluxe album, how big, how blue, how beautiful).

Wade’s had Tony and his merry bunch of Avengers come after his ass multiple times because they seem to think he has an obsession with their precious Spider-Man. For the record, he doesn’t; alternate universe Deadpools might, but not this one. All the kid does is interfere with Wade’s job, and he’s not about that life. So he goes about his job and makes sure to mind his own business so he doesn’t cross paths with anyone he doesn’t wanna cross paths with. It works just fine.

Then he happens upon the stupid fucking building. 

It’s a big-ass apartment building and it’s on fire and fuck there might be people in there and he can’t fucking handle thinking someone’s gonna go through something similar to him. He’s jumping through the window before he realises it. He’s able to herd everyone out, but a piece of the building collapses on him and he fades out.

Wade comes to on a rooftop. Everything is strangely muted and the sun is setting and he’s laying down, but what he’s laying on is way more forgiving than concrete. His senses seem to reboot at that moment, because the pain makes itself known, but cutting through the pain is an undercurrent of _soft_ and _gentle_. He’s being held by someone, and the someone is crying, and holy shit the someone is _Spider-Man unmasked_. The sudden need to cry washes over him, and he tries to tamp it down. His throat works, and Spider-Man must feel his breathing, because he starts and comes back to life. 

“Do you - do you need the hospital?”

“I’m fine. Immortal.” 

“Fuck, I’m sorry I tried to save everyone, and then the building collapsed and they wouldn’t let me in and I - and you _died_ I’m sorry.” 

“‘S fine,” he replies quietly. Spider-Man nods and swipes at his tears, putting his mask back on. He drapes Wade over his shoulder like he weighs _nothing_ but moves slowly and carefully as he makes his way down the side of the building. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I hafta go,” Spider-Man says apologetically. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Okay,” Spider-Man says softly. He pauses to assess Wade for a moment before tearing down the street. Wade stares after him. There’s this dull ache in his chest and he can’t place it. 

He still feels the ache that night as he lays in bed and his thoughts centre around the one person who dared to touch him. He feels the comforting, albeit phantom, pressure of someone cradling him like he’s precious. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend there’s actually someone there, and it helps him finally get to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yo listen sometimes life sux nd ur so fucking tired but writing an introspective, angsty fic helps a bit.


End file.
